


Coffee Flavor

by fubuki_ice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much omg, Living Together, M/M, POV Alternating, i've been wanting to write something for this ship since months ago!!, oiks and kags having their usual dispute in something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Cancer and Capricorn may not be a perfect blend, but sweet nevertheless.





	Coffee Flavor

Oikawa had just laid his phone onto the dining table, his smile wide as usual staring at the toast and eggs in his plate when it was placed in front of him, as well as his favorite mug that was labeled ‘#1 setter’, gifted from Tobio when they first moved in a week ago, also known as his useless but adorable boyfriend. He had no idea how Tobio was able to let down his pride and actually bought him something that gave him a chance to tease when he first saw it, but still sweet nonetheless, as he would have to admit. 

Also, the fact that he _could_ and was _willing_ to cook for them most of the time was something that he would never take granted for, probably because of refusing outright to Tobio’s repetitive favor when he was his senpai during middle school that was able to do a jump serve, a skill he honed so long for, inferiority covering his rationality every time the other had asked with eyes as bright as star filled night blue sky.

Not that he was going to say thanks after making their breakfast for who knows how many times though. Tobio definitely understood that he couldn’t appreciate enough and part of it resided in the fact that he couldn’t exactly cook. He tried dismissing his thoughts further, not wanting to be reminded the last time it happened as he took a sip from his mug, expecting it to be-

He spluttered when it came in contact with his precious taste buds, staring at the black liquid with an eyebrow quirked disbelievingly. “Tobio-chan.”

“Mmf?” Tobio looked up from the dining table with his mouth full, eyes gazing over him confusingly while chewing the content. Oikawa had no idea how he looked disgustingly cute all the time, even with a bed head, and kept his question at the tip of his tongue until he swallowed properly with a sip of that bland drink (ew), replying an _Oikawa?_

“Did you seriously make black coffee, out of every available drink that I don’t mind drinking during the morning?” He asked the obvious, before pulling his tongue out to get rid of the bitter taste he hated so much.

“…I thought you’re going to like it.” Tobio muttered with his usual impassive expression, occasionally munching on his toast.

Oikawa could feel displeasure crawling through his skin as he slammed the bottom of the mug onto the surface with a little too much force and crossed his arms, his eye twitching slightly, not knowing how could someone bear with drinking something as tasteless as Iwa-chan telling him that he pisses him off, not to mention that its _coffee_ , where he specifically held caramel coffee in high regards.

Tobio-chan must either be hysterical or trying to get his ass back after pranking him for several times. There was no in between, probably.

He sighed in a pitiful manner. “ _Oh_ , Tobio-chan, you clearly haven’t tried caramel coffee before, have you? I’m going to make you one right now-“

“No thanks.” He cuts him off with an icy, disinterested look on his own plain mug. “It’s too sweet and too much sugar would only make me tired anyway.” He stated matter-of-factly.

_“Too sweet?”_ Repeating those words slowly, Oikawa stood up from his seat and palms smacked against the table, his eyes widening as he gaped at Tobio, wondering if he’d heard wrong. _Unbelievable._ “I’ll have you know that the taste of sugar is divine, not to mention how they give you energy and form proteins if you eat the correct amount. You’re not going to get tired from sugar unless you overdose on them.” He stated with a tinge of anger, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

Tobio followed his action, crossing his hips with one hand to indicate his lack of agreement on probably everything he just said, even if his words were indeed _facts._ “They give me energy but it’s not going to last long, Oikawa. Plus, I don’t want to be anymore irritated trying to deal with your daily drama.”

_That little shit, when did Tobio-chan became this savage?_ He squinted at Tobio, yet thinking about how his attitude towards him had been quite entertaining ever since they dated and he was impressed, a lot. “I’m just here saying that black coffee is bitter and wouldn’t satisfy me enough, when caramel coffee is going to do the job twice as better. This is no daily drama.” The corner of his lips tugged up into a smirk, waiting for a comeback.

His impassive impression soon turned into a sour one. “It is because it’s bitter that makes us more awake.”

“Then how are you even going to be happy when bitterness is all you enjoy having? No wonder you look sulky all the time, Tobio-chan.”

　

Kageyama didn’t know what to reply to Oikawa’s comment that was in fact, a truth. _Dammit_ , he clenched his teeth at the statement, disgruntled by how Oikawa always seemed to take a step further and pinpoint exactly where he didn’t want to be exposed on.

And now he’s trying to persuade him that some sugar obsessed coffee is going to be better than the pure, black coffee. Kageyama’s gaze faltered slightly. _Never, in a slight chance-_

“Well, that is not true at all-“ His voice wavered, “Uh, anyway, there’s no way you can change my taste in coffee, Oikawa.” He said, staring back with a determined expression, before it melted off his face when he was met with a look that implied how Oikawa wouldn’t back down from the ‘challenge’. _Here goes himself blurting out without thinking._

“Of course I can!” He replied with a wink, with a smile too bright that sent chills up his spine. “Just you wait, Tobio-chan.” And without turning back, he made his way towards the kitchen and left him in a confused yet intrigued state.

　

Before he knew it, Oikawa had already stepped back into the room, another coffee mug in hand but this time the liquid’s in a much lighter color when it was placed in front of him in a swift manner, the faint aroma of caramel soon drifted through the air. Kageyama looked up, his pursed lips catching his eye, until it flew to those peculiar brown eyes that contained a slight teasing and playful glint, staring back at his blue ones all of a sudden. He froze.

“O-Oikawa?” His name escaped from his lips as a part whisper, as the setter’s eyes flickered between the mug and him with an intense, almost threatening expression, giving a sinking feeling in his stomach.

A reply never came and Kageyama found himself in a daze, even the moment a hand was pressed against the edge of the table beside him, crowding himself in as the other went to grasp the almost forgotten object behind his back, slowly taking a sip from the coffee mug and putting it back probably at the same spot, his gaze never leaving him once. 

He couldn’t turn his head nor push Oikawa away at this point and he didn’t really know what to expect, despite knowing that he didn’t swallow the liquid at all, adrenaline pumping into his blood straight away when fingertips catches his jaw and tilts his head in a slight angle, capturing his lips with an immediate kiss.

_Oh, how naïve was he?_

His eyes fluttered shut just after fluid slipped into his mouth, causing him to swallow in a panic. Kageyama could feel the substance sliding along his chin and his face twisted into something reminiscent of distress, shifting uncomfortably in his feet until Oikawa’s arms sneaked around his waist and back to ease the tense figure and keep him on his toes, tongues soon overlapping against each other to remind the other who was in the winning side of the argument.

Haze shrouded his mind and Kageyama kissed back, but only for a fleeting moment, when he turned his head away and gasps for air, face completely flushed.

“So,” Without looking up, he heard Oikawa said with a lighter tone, probably with a smile of victory, “Was it good?” 

His brow furrowed deeper at the question. _Good?_ What is he even trying to ask? Of course it’s-

“Silly Tobio-chan!” Oikawa uttered, chuckling in between. 

His looks probably gave away everything, _dammit._

“I was asking you about the coffee.”

Kageyama raised his head, spotting the signature smirk on Oikawa’s face again. Blushing but for only a little this time, as he insisted, he mumbled a reply that left his boyfriend satisfied.

“I-It was sweet, but not the kind I hated.”


End file.
